


Bring on the Night

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Public Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Sometimes you just need a little adventure in your life.





	Bring on the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I really don’t know where this bunny came from since I haven’t written this pairing in at least four years.  The title is taken from The Police song, “Bring on the Night,” off Regatta de Blanc.

** Bring on the Night **

Harry grimaced as he took another sip of his drink. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, just knew it was some frilly concoction Hermione had ordered for him. She and Ron were gone by the time it arrived, so he couldn't complain to her that men didn't drink frilly drinks.

A flash of red caught his eye. Thinking it was Ron, he turned and waved.

Only to be floored.

It wasn't Ron. It wasn't even a man.

The redhead wasn't very tall, but with the way she was built, it didn't matter. Spike heels accentuated the curves of her legs, showcasing their trim muscle, and drawing his eyes up until those legs disappeared under a short leather skirt. A blue silk shirt knotted at the bottom emphasized her small waist and drew attention to her breasts, especially given that the shirt was unbuttoned nearly to the knot.

Harry downed the rest of the frilly drink in one swallow.

He felt his brain melt into his trousers when she turned her attention to him. Sweat dotted his brow when a slow smile turned the corners of her mouth.

He was torn between watching either the sway of her hips or the slight jiggle of her breasts as she crossed the crowded bar to him.

Her smile turned predatory when she arrived at his table. He could only blink as she planted one hand on the table and one hand on the back of his chair. He licked his lips nervously when she leaned forward. Her shirt fell open just far enough for him to see the lace edges of her dark-colored bra.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

He wanted to shake himself out of the trance she had him in, but it would give her the wrong impression. Instead, he met her eyes and allowed his own predatory smile widen his mouth.

"Oh, yeah," he murmured.

She straightened, crossing her arms under her breasts. He leaned back against the wall as nonchalantly as he could. Part of him felt ridiculous for the nonverbal game he was playing, but the rest took unnatural delight in being both predator and prey. He felt her eyes skim his body and, for the first time that night, was happy he let Hermione convince him to wear his tightest jeans -- despite the discomfort -- with the only button-down Oxford he owned. The redhead's eyes felt like fingers raking along his skin as she studied him, her smirk widening when she returned to his face.

She jerked her head toward the back, waiting only until he nodded before spinning on one of those killer heels and walking away. He grinned outright as he watched her go. The going looked just as good as the coming.

Then he stopped himself. _Maybe not the coming._

He stood, pushing his way through the crowd, to follow her. He nearly lost her, catching only a flash of that long red hair as she turned a corner. He sped up, turning the corner with the intent of following her into one of the back rooms.

He was unprepared to be slammed against the wall, her hands tangling around his neck like vines and dragging his head down for a mind-numbing kiss. His cock, already taking most of his blood supply, tried to hijack the rest of his coherent thought. With a grunt, he spun them so her back was to the wall. She didn't seem to care, using the wall as leverage to move up his body and wrap those muscular legs around his waist.

Panting, he broke the kiss. "Fuck," he muttered. "Too many clothes."

Her grin was feral. "So fix it."

He'd expected to be doing this in one of the private back rooms, but if she couldn't wait, he was more than happy to oblige. The idea someone might catch them added to the thrill.

"Hold on," he said. She locked her hands together behind his neck, shifting the bulk of her weight to them rather than her legs. Tugging her legs loose, he used both hands to undo his flies and wiggle his jeans down. Her purr as the head of his cock brushed her thigh made him bite his lip.

"Eager," she whispered before leaning forward, angling her head to capture his mouth with hers.

_Fuck_ , he thought, lost in her kiss. As she drove her tongue into his mouth, she scraped her fingernails along the back of his neck. He twitched, hips jerking involuntarily, in reaction. Her knowing laugh sent vibrations down his spine.

He pulled his head back to meet her eyes. She met his gaze almost defiantly. Holding her gaze, he slid his hands up her thighs, intent on removing her knickers or at least moving them to the side. His eyes widened and she laughed, a low, dark sound, when he discovered she wasn't wearing knickers at all.

The melting he had felt in his brain earlier increased, draining the blood from his brain into his cock. Baring his teeth in something like a smile, he grabbed her ass and pulled her to him, teasing her slit with the head of his cock. A breathy moan escaped her as she dropped her head back against the wall.

"Fuck me," she moaned.

Using one hand to cup her arse and hold her in place, he used his other to guide himself. He bent his head and bit the cord of her neck as he entered her. She raked her fingernails down his back in response, shifting her weight back to her legs and tightening them around his waist.

"Do you usually shag men in public corridors?" he whispered in her ear as he slid out of her. She shook her head, nearly whimpering as he thrust hard into her once again.

Their actual joining was mostly covered by her skirt, and his naked arse covered by his shirttails, but he still found it quite erotic to be shagging in public. The heels of those spiky shoes digging into his skin, shifting with each of his thrusts, sent shivers up his spine.

Keeping his mouth next to her ear, he murmured, "If you don't, then why now?"

Tilting her head down to meet his eyes, she clenched around his cock and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. "Because you looked fucking hot."

He grinned and gathered both her hands, pinning them above her head. With a step forward, he pinned her almost completely against the wall, evening her weight between her legs and the wall. When he changed from long, slow thrusts to short, fast ones, her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Then you won't mind if I say you're a pretty hot bitch yourself?"

Her breath exploded, whether in anger, annoyance or arousal, he wasn't sure because, moving both her hands into his left, he skimmed up her stomach with his right to flick his thumb over a distended nipple. Even through her clothing, she shivered at the touch, clutching at his cock, and said nothing. Harry smiled and she shuddered again.

"More," she whispered.

He rolled his hips. "More?"

"Yes, you bastard, harder," she hissed in return, glaring at him.

Releasing her hands, he braced his own on the wall on either side of her. It changed the angle of his thrusts, eliciting small whimpers from her with each one. She gripped his shoulders for stability and tightened her thighs. He thought he might have bruises at this point, but didn't care much.

Then he began driving into with as much force as he could given their positions. Her whimpers increased to quiet moans.

"If you get any louder, someone might investigate," he said.

Her eyes widened when they met his. "Someone might find us?"

He grinned, rolling his hips with the next thrust, making her shudder. "And they might watch. They'll discover what a dirty wench you are."

"Oh, fuck," she groaned. Eyes rolling back into her head, her breath hissed between her teeth, her hands tightened on his shoulders, and she came. For a moment, Harry did worry that her moans would draw someone to investigate, so he moved closer and shoved her mouth against his shoulder. She bit him.

"Bitch," he said, but any further words were drowned by his own moan as he came, spilling into her with a series of short, hard thrusts.

They stayed like that for several moments until she unwrapped her legs from his waist with a groan. She stumbled, caught by the wall, when she tried to stand. Harry, after tugging his jeans up with a curse, gathered her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Damn, Harry," she murmured, smiling. He tilted her head up to meet her eyes. "I wish I'd known about that fantasy sooner."

He grinned. "It's nearly ten. We told your mother we'd be home at ten."

Ginny smiled slyly. "Then we can try one of _my_ fantasies at home."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

She trailed her fingers down his chest, smirking up at him. "I think the horny housewitch needs someone."

He bit back the groan that wanted to escape as he led her out the back door. "Needs someone for what?"

She licked her lips. Despite having just come, he felt his cock twitch in response. "Her husband just doesn't understand how to satisfy her, you know."

She tugged his head down and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, stroking his with hers. Breaking the kiss a moment later, she stepped back. "I'll get rid of my mother." She shook a finger at him. "You be prepared to be at my disposal." Then she Disapparated.

Harry collapsed against the exterior wall despite the grime. He'd never imagined how filthy an imagination he and Ginny would have, combined, after ten years of marriage. He gave her a ten-minute head-start before following her home, already eager for round two.


End file.
